Beneath the Surface
by Nakaru-86
Summary: This isn't a GB romance fic. However the story is a true one and is in Bra's p.ov. Contains drug use, as well as adult language.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
  
A/N: This is a true story i just used the DBZ character's to replace the actual people.   
  
It's is Bra's P.O.V.  
  
Outside the sun was shining and the birds were singing.  
  
I hated it, frusterated i pulled a pillow over my head so i could sleep some more.   
  
Last night I had partied with Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron and Pan as well as my  
  
mom and step-father Yamcha. Doing drugs and having sex seemed like all   
  
anybody cared about anymore.   
  
  
  
"Are you ever going to get up? It's almost time for you to go back to the   
  
group home." My mother spat while gulping down her beer.   
  
I growled jumping up out of the uncomfortable twin sized bed. I grabbed my bags,  
  
placing them by the front door.   
  
"Are you going to take me home?" I asked Yamcha while brushing my hair.   
  
"Don't i always?" He retorted while putting his shoes on and grabbing his wallet.  
  
As i get in the wrecked vehicle. I stare out the window hating that i only got to see my family and  
  
friends on the weekends. You're probably wondering what a group home is. Well it's a  
  
huge house filled with females who are orphans or are in foster care, it's the same thing   
  
basically.   
  
"Are you okay?" Yamcha asked breaking the silence   
  
"Why wouldn't i be?" I asked while looking at him.   
  
"Well weren't you, trunks and all the guys up all night partying?"   
  
"Yeah, Trunks made us all stay up late. Uub and Goten kept everyone entertained  
  
by being their stupid selves."   
  
"So Goten was over last night ,huh, how long was he over?"  
  
"I just told you he was over all night.' I spat getting irritated  
  
"And nothing happened between you two?"   
  
"Goten is my bestfriend, nothing will ever happen between us." I whispered  
  
"Don't lie to me Bra." Yamcha said while lowering his voice  
  
"Or you'll do what?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.   
  
"You do know you're never coming home right?"   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Your mother is a fucking alcoholic, and wants nothing to do with you. I'm sure you  
  
can see that if not you're stupider than we all thought. You're just like your parents.   
  
You're a worthless piece of shit." Yamcha said in an emotionless voice as he pulled into the driveway   
  
for the group home.   
  
I got out of the car without saying anything to him. I watched as he sped off urgently  
  
probably wanting to go get high some more. Looking at myself in the mirror i put some   
  
make up on, grabbed some money and left.   
  
I let the cold night embrace my soft white skin as i walked down the quiet alley.   
  
"Yo Bra hop in we're going to get drunk!" Vince hollared  
  
I jumped in the passenger seat, ready to get shit faced drunk. To drown out these mixed emotions  
  
that made me want to commit suicicide for even believing i could ever be loved.   
  
Lenny showed me 7 bottles of Mad Dog 20/20, with the flavors of peaches-n- cream, banana,  
  
lemon-lime, etc. I grabbed a bottle and began chugging, before i knew it i had drank 5 bottles   
  
all by my self. Vince had pulled into an abandoned park so they could finish the alcohol, and   
  
Lenny as well as his whore Nicole wanted to have sex. But as soon as they began to enjoy themselves   
  
the car was rocking back and forth, making me sick to my stomach.   
  
My vision was clearly blurred as i reached for the handel opening the door to vomit and  
  
ended up falling out of the car completely.   
  
"Vince" I yelled hoarsely "Take me to see goten."   
  
He helped me in the car and took me over to Goten's house.   
  
I felt sick now, i felt so cold, I stumbled out of the car to Goten's door managing to ring the door bell before collapsing.  
  
I saw nothing but black. I could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were  
  
saying. I couldn't move, i couldn't think, i couldn't do anything, i hated it.   
  
The next day iw oke up in a white room, looking around i noticed machienes, and that disgusting  
  
sterilizing smell that hospital's have. It was then that i realized I was in the hospital.   
  
"Why am i in the hospital?" I demanded startling everybody  
  
"You drank to much alcohol last night, you got alcohol poisioning, and was clinically dead for  
  
about 3 minuets, Goten called the hospital to let them know you were coming." Vince explained  
  
I looked at everyone in the room. I died? Alcohol posioning?  
  
Crying i looked up at my so called friends spotting both Trunks and Goten amungst them.   
  
I motioned for them to come over to me. So they did.   
  
"I swear i'll quit." I choked out between sobs.   
  
Neither of them reponded to that they just held me in a tight embrace.   
  
A/N: For all those who want to know I have been drug free for 1 year next month.   
  
I wrote this to let some people who are "into" drugs and think it's "cool" the truth.  
  
I started out smoking weed, and experimented with others. As for my mother  
  
i'm not going home at all, the state is terminating her rights. But i've found a family who loves  
  
me and my little sister. Don't feel sorry for us, it's a good thing everything came out this way  
  
i wouldn't be who i am today ya know? Sorry about the long a/n, i hoped you enjoyed the fic though  
  
Please review.   
  
Beneath the surface   
  
there is always  
  
somebody worth while  
  
follow your heart and you'll be there :p 


End file.
